Duality of Dark and Light
by J. Maria
Summary: In their line of work they should know by now that everything's connected, after all. Resurrected 'verse, more in the style of Hank, Dark-Hunter & Joyce, White-lighter.


Title: Duality of Dark and Light  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-13  
Disclaimer: Joss owns the names, Kenyon and Spelling own the job titles, Kripke owns the boy. Others own the minor characters, but thats not really important as none of them are named. Kind of.  
Summary: In their line of work they should know by now that everythings connected, after all.  
A/N: This was originally the third and final piece for the whole dynamic between Hank "Henrik" and Joyce "Jaylin". Except then it exploded into the whole Resurrected 'verse. The Bride was always the same - the groom, not so much. And then the ending tacked itself on there. Also, set farther into the future of the R'V then we've seen so far.

__

**Duality of Dark and Light**

"So you showed after all," the younger, blonder version of his ex-wife smirked from her seat in the balcony.

"She got married at night, big loophole there," the fitter, younger and slightly altered version of himself shrugged. "She looks gorgeous."

"Of course she does," she snorted. "She looks like me."

"She has your hair," a smile touched his lips.

"She has your eyes. And your taste-buds, unfortunately," But he was so busy focusing on his daughter that he missed the mischievous look in her eyes. "Did Acheron come with you?"

"What do you mean 'unfortunately'? Your taste buds are bland. And no, the Atlantean barely let me come so why would he come with me? Stop drooling over him." It was an old argument, that it had been Acheron she'd been checking out that night they'd re-met and not him.

"You're just jealous that he's hotter than you," an indelicate snort left her mouth.

"Don't you have charges that need saving from dark-lighters and warlocks? Quit drooling over my boss," he huffed, giving her the tiff she wanted. As if nearly sixteen years of marriage, and five years of whatever _this _was hadn't told him what her game was.

"Ah, not nice when there's another man in the picture, huh? Stings a bit to think someone else might just be in the picture instead of you."

"Joyce," he slanted his eyes over to her. "You know that there never was a secretary in Spain with me."

"It's Jaylin, not Joyce. And hush. She doesn't need to be reminded of who's missing at her wedding, Hank," A tear streaked its way down her cheek.

"Henrik," he corrected absent-mindedly. "And who the fuck is walking her down the aisle?" Hank Summers muttered angrily, glaring at the older man leading the bride down the aisle.

"Rupert Giles," a smile crossed Joyces face at the sight of her old friend.

"He of the infamous sex-twice-on-a-police-cruiser Rupert Giles?" Hank sneered.

"Shut up! Do you want them to hear us up here?" Joyce smacked him, but he barely felt it.

"Was he better than me?"

"I don't know, was the _secretary_ better than me?"

Hank and Joyce Summers both quieted as the bride reached the young man waiting for her at the altar. The boy was not anyone they would have picked for her, and had no stability whatsoever. Added to the fact that he was nearly a half-dozen years older then her didn't put their minds at ease. But then, both of them were dead and had been reincarnated into a Dark-Hunter and White-Lighter respectfully.

"Speaking of the secretary," Joyce said quietly, "Did she tell you her news?"

"That shes _procreating_ with your right-hand man? Yeah. Which means I'm screwed out of a Squire. Thanks for introducing them, _dear_," Hank snorted.

"I think it's fabulous news, personally," Joyce wiped away a tear as the couple started speaking their vows. "I always wanted grandkids, and face it - that's what Sheyle and Malachi's children will be."

"Now that your kind are allowed to reproduce naturally and aren't so dependant on bringing up the dead," Hank glanced over at her. "The out-clause for my - people - is gone, now that Ash met his heart."

"Tory?"

"How do you know all of this?" Hank narrowed his eyes.

"I'm a White-Lighter. We know _most_ things before the general population," Joyce shrugged, turning to face her ex-husband. "How do you feel about that?"

"That you're a know-it-all?" Hank joked.

"About losing the out-clause, Henrik. How do you feel about it?"

"It's a non-issue. There's no mortal female I'd trust with my heart, Jaylin," he reached for her hands. "And the only one I'm really head over heels for is as nearly immortal as me. Neither of us wants to compromise all we've gained over the past few years."

"No, not for _their_ safety."

Jaylin White peered down at the gathering below them. Her youngest daughter stood before the priest with the eldest Winchester boy, who looked ready to puke. His son Ben, and brothers Sam, Adam, and Noah stood behind him. Just as his sister Marianna, the bride's sister Buffy, Kit and Vi stood behind the bride.

The rest of the pews were crowded with old and new family the two of them had picked up over the years. The original Scoobies and the remains of Angel, Inc. The king and newly crowned queen of the Goblins, their daughter, brother and daughter's surrogate fathers. An entire glee club. The last two Time Lords and their companions. Hunters and resurrected dead. Vampires, demons, and witches. Nothing - _no one_ - that they'd ever expected to see at their daughter's wedding.

And they didn't see the Angel or the Seer standing beside them as Dean and Dawn became Mr. and Mrs. Winchester. Nor did they see Cordelia Chase's eyes mist over for a fraction of a second.

_"A child neither purely White, nor purely Dark shall be born unto us this very night. The very duality of darkness and light. From host of both Slayer and Key, so shall come she,"_ Cordelia smiled a bit. "I like screwing over the gods, don't you, Castiel?"

"They are not the true God, so no, I have no moral opposition to that notion."

"You're never going to lose that stick up your butt, are you angel-boy?" Cordelia sighed.

"There's no such device up my butt."


End file.
